Shades of Ebony
by Kage Mirai
Summary: Dark Elves, High Elves, and Hogwarts. Why was she sent? What is her purpose? Who is she? CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  The only people I own are Kerenza and her family, anything remotely resembling Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, it is not mine.**

**I realize how short this is but I want to see what kind of response I get first.  So please, click the little button at the bottom of the page and review.**

Chapter 1

            "No.  I refuse!" I said angrily, my waist length white hair flying around me as I whirled on my parents.  I was young, especially by Dark Elf standards, but I was at the age for admittance to Hogwarts, "I refuse to go to that…place!" For an eleven year old I knew what I wanted and didn't want.

            "Kerenza!" My father barked with narrowed emerald eyes, "You will go, don't you dare argue.  This is not up for discussion.  You are going for a specific reason, you know very well what you need to do and you _will_ do it without complaint."

            Her ice green eyes narrowed, mirroring his, "Father, please.  You'll make me change my name too, won't you?  DeNan is a known Dark Elf name.  I don't want to go by another name." She wasn't begging but it could almost be construed as such.

            "Your name will not be changed; I will not lower you to the level of those idiot humans.  You will wear your name with pride, just as you always have.  You will be disguised; we don't need anyone knowing what you are.  Simple charms will work to change your skin tone.  Keep your ears covered, if that slips it's alright because they'll just think you're a high elf." He sighed, "Our light cousins aren't any of our concern.  They will know you for what you are if you are seen by one but you know our relationship with them." He paused.  Yes, I knew that we got along well with them; there wasn't any bad blood between us, contrary to Wizard and Muggle belief, "There isn't much time to prepare, you've gotten your letter already.  We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

            My father was a handsome man, his skin a blackish-purple, deep emerald eyes, and long white hair, falling down to his waist in a thick braid.  He dressed in comfortable black and silver clothes, light and flowing.  I was dressed in the same colors and in a similar manner except my clothing covered more then his ever thought of covering.  I wasn't looking forward to wearing wizard robes.  They weren't as comfortable as my everyday clothing and I knew I'd have to wear them tomorrow.  Whenever we went to Diagon Alley we wore them, disguising ourselves as High Elves because the humans believed that all Dark Elves were evil.  We are dark but that doesn't make us evil.  When we went to Knockturn Alley on the other hand we didn't have to worry about it.

            "What are the two of you arguing about now?" My mother asked, her long flowing gown trailing behind her as she walked in, her hair was even longer then my father's and was done up in braids, wrapped into an intricate pattern atop her head and down her back.  Her clothing was purple and silver, "Well?  I'm waiting for an answer."

            I sighed, "Hogwarts mother."

            She smiled, "Ahhh, yes.  I take it that you do not desire to go?"

            "No, I don't want to go."

            She sighed, "It has already been explained to you why you must.  There are things you need to do."

            I rolled my eyes, "I know mother and I'll do what I'm supposed to."

            "I know you will.  You're an intelligent young woman." She said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face, "You'll break hearts." She said with a smile, "Now go get some rest.  Tomorrow's a big day for you."

            "I've been to Diagon Alley hundreds of times, why is this time so different?" I asked with a sigh.

            "Because you're getting your school supplies." My father replied.

            My mother sighed, "He's right Kerenza.  Go get some sleep, it's getting late." She said, ushering me to my room.

            Rolling my eyes I walked into my room, closing the door behind me.  My room was comfortable, decorated in black, silver, blue, and purple, my family's colors.  The curtains were multiple layers of sheer silk.  All the furniture was done in dark cherry wood, intricately carved by Dark and High Elvin crafters.  On the north wall, between two windows, sat our family crest.  The shield it was on was pure black.  Two purple rosebuds flanked one in full bloom in the center with a silver sword, point down, behind it.  It was simple yet elegant.  Carefully I began to get undressed, the clothing I wore, although delicate looking, was quite strong.  I could have just pulled it off but I had been raised to take care of my possessions.  After it was put away I slipped on my silken nightgown and crawled into bed, sighing and putting an arm over my face.  I was soon unwillingly asleep.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever.  I do own Kerenza and her family though.**

**I'm reposting this part because I made a mistake.  Blaise is male so I had to change it a bit.**

Chapter 2

            "Kerenza, wake up." My father said, shaking me gently.

            I let out a groan and rolled over, "Five more minutes papa, please." I said, pulling the blankets over my head.

            "Kerenza." He said warningly, "Get up or I'll make you get up."

            I threw the blankets off, knowing what making me get up would entail, lots and lots of cold water.  With a groan I sat up, glaring at him through my messy hair.  He chuckled softly and laid a robe on the end of my bed before walking out.  Grumbling tiredly to myself I pulled the band out of my hair and began working out the braid, brushing my fingers through the long mess.  Pulling off my nightgown I pulled on the black robe.  It was lined with silver and there was a purple rope belt to go around my waist.  It looked more like a dress then a robe.  Picking up the brush from my bedside table I began to run it though my hair, pulling it back from my face and braiding it tightly.  When I was finished I went out to join my father.  He was waiting, dressed in a pure black robe; his cloak was purple with silver lining.  His skin was now a milky white, his hair still white and pulled back into a tight braid.  He waved his hand and I closed my eyes, my skin taking on the same hue as his.  Dark Elves had a natural proficiency with wandless magic.  We could perform many basic spells without the use of a wand.  My father's wand was pure black, made from ebony; the core was a feather from a Couatl, essentially a large serpent with wings.  They possessed vast quantities of magical power.  I was curious to see what mine would be.  My mother's was basswood with the hair of a Nightmare as a core.  It was odd, my father's wand was black with a core of purity and my mother's was light with a core of darkness.

            "Let's go." He said, smiling at me.

            I smiled back, I was curious about my wand, the rest I wasn't too excited about, but that, I couldn't wait.  It was obvious we were elves as we made our way to Diagon Alley, after all we didn't cover our ears and, oddly enough, an elf can't change the way their ears appear to people, they will always appear the way they are.  I would have to be careful about how I wore my hair at school.  I looked at my father and noticed that his braid was done in such a way to cover his ears; carefully I fixed my hair, covering mine as well.  Our name was as well known as the Malfoy's and my father was just as respected, if not more so, as their patriarch.  I had never met them, which was understandable, but I did know about them.  Together my father and I walked into the alley.  As we collected my books I noticed a pair of nervous looking Muggles and their daughter, she was obviously excited.  She had bushy brown hair and seemed rather bookish.  When she looked over at me she smiled, looked at her parents for a moment, then walked over.

            "Hi, are you going to Hogwarts too?  I'm Hermione Granger." She said, offering her hand.

            I looked at the proffered hand for a moment before taking it, "I am Kerenza DeNan." I replied calmly, "And yes, I am going to Hogwarts." My voice was cool and calm.

            My father looked at me for a moment before taking one more book, "Kerenza, come along." He said calmly.  I let go of her hand and turned, walking back to my father before she could say anything else.  I would keep an eye on her, "Interesting girl."

            "Yes and no.  She's a Mudblood and a human.  They usually are interesting, but her.  There's something about her." I sighed, "She's different from the other Mudbloods I've met, seems more pure." I shook my head, "I doubt that makes any sense."

            "It makes sense.  More then likely one of her parents is a squib but we can't know for sure.  It doesn't matter." He said with a wave of his hand, a dismissing gesture, "Robes next." He said, pushing open the door and walking inside, "Get yours and I'll get some of your other items."

            I sighed and walked in, "Hello dear, may I help you?" The owner asked with a smile.

            "I need Hogwarts robes." I said calmly, looking at her absently.

            "Of course dear, come with me." She said, motioning for me to follow.

            I walked after her into a back room.  Without a word she began to take measurements, well, the tape measure did.  Another girl was standing there looking board.  I ignored her until she spoke up.

            "I take it you're going to Hogwarts as well." She said, "I'm Pansy Parkinson."

            I knew that name, Parkinson was a pureblood family, "I'm Kerenza DeNan." I replied.

            Her eyes grew wide for a moment, "That's a Dark Elf name but you're not one." She scowled, "That makes no sense."

            I raised an eyebrow, "Oh." I said simply, I knew I wasn't supposed to let anyone know what I was.

            It was obvious she was about to speak again when the woman walked in, "Your robes are done Miss Parkinson."

            "I'll see you at Hogwarts." Pansy said before walking out.

            Not long after she left my robes were done as well. I paid her and left, taking them with me. My father was waiting for me with the rest of my supplies, bar my wand, that I had to go get myself. When we walked into the wand store, Olivander's, he greeted us immediately.

"Ahhh, Aramil DeNan, 13 inches, ebony and Coutal, powerful, good for curses and healing." He said with a smile before looking at me, "You must be Kerenza DeNan, yes, yes. Here to get your wand?"

I looked at him for a moment, not saying a word, "Yes." I replied finally.

"Good, good." He said, beginning to pull out long thin boxes, wands for me to try. An hour later and we still hadn't found a wand, or should I say the wand hadn't found me, "Second one today that has been tricky." He looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out one final box, "Try this one." He said, opening it.

An ebony wand, seemingly even darker then my father's, if that was possible, lay nestled in the box. Intricate in design, the handle itself was a work of art. Only an elf could have made something like this, I doubted that Olivander did, it was too perfectly done. Reverently I took it, feeling warmth flow through me; I knew that this was mine. He paled a bit was scarlet and silver sparks shot from the end of the wand.

"And what is my wand made from?" I asked, admiring the workmanship.

"Ten inches, ebony and…" He paused, not wanting to say it, "Vampire blood…"

I raised an eyebrow, "How can a liquid be used as a core?" I asked softly.

Aramil scowled, "You know the answer to that already Kerenza. If vampire blood is stored for a few years it hardens."

"Whose blood is it?" I asked, "I also want to know who made it, I can tell by the craftsmanship that it wasn't you."

"The blood came from the ancient vampire Erebus." I smiled; I knew Erebus, he and Aramil were friends, "It was made by the Dark Elf Sistara over three thousand years ago." He said softly, "It's good for curses."

I smiled, "Thank you Mr. Olivander." I said politely as my father paid for the wand.

"Can I tell Uncle Erebus?" I asked as we walked out, I had always called him that; he was around all the time and was like family to me.

He chuckled, "Yes, you may. We have one more stop to make then we can go see him."

I smiled happily, "Thanks papa." I said as we went to Knockturn Alley, "Can we please take the charm off?" I asked, tired of being so pale.

            He laughed softly and removed the charms, "Better Kerenza?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you." I said, fixing my hair again so my ears showed.

Together we walked into a small shop. I loved the places in Knockturn Alley; there were so many interesting things to see. As I began to look through the various items, just looking, not touching, I felt someone watching me. I looked around, trying to see who it was. A young blonde caught my eye; he was the one who was staring at me. Flipping my braid over my shoulder I walked over to my father.

"Papa, that blonde boy is staring at me." I said softly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" He glanced over, "That's a Malfoy." He said, looking back at me, "Ignore him unless he comes over to speak with you. I have a few more things to collect here and we'll go see Erebus."

I nodded and went back to looking around. It was unnerving the way he continued to stare at me, I didn't like it. Finally he walked over, "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said with a smile, offering me his hand.

I took it and he kissed the back of mine, "I'm Kerenza DeNan."

"I should have known that you would be from a family as powerful as DeNan."

"Oh?" I asked softly, "Why is that?"

He smiled, "You just seem to be one who is bred for power."

I smiled, "You do have a way with words Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure I'll see you again." I said, Aramil beckoning for me to come.

I walked out with my father, "Watch him." He said, leading me down the street.

I nodded, "Yes papa. Can we go see Uncle Erebus now?" I asked excitedly.

He laughed and went further down the alley, "That's where we're going Kerenza."

I loved visiting him; he told me once that he watched our family to find one worthy of a great gift. When I asked him what it was he wouldn't tell me. He lived just past Knockturn Alley and it didn't take us long to arrive. Right after Aramil knocked on the door Erebus answered. I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around the ancient vampire. He laughed; his voice was like silk, sweet and low. His long ebony hair was tied back in a pony tail. He usually wore it down. A loose fitting white shirt nearly blended in with his pale flesh and a pair of black pants clung to his legs like a second skin. Piercing blue/black eyes gazed down at me lovingly.

He smiled at me, "Hello to you too Kerenza."

Aramil shook his head, "I'm sorry Erebus, she's wanted to come see you since she got her wand."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh and why is that Kerenza?"

"Because my wand is very special!" I said happily, pulling it out for him to see.

He blinked for a moment and whispered softly, "The only wand I ever gave my blood for." He smiled at me, "This is very good, I was right." He said cryptically.

I scowled, "What's good?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Kerenza, why don't you go get something to eat, I need to speak with your father." He said with a smile. I pouted but did as he said, going into the kitchen. Pressing my ear to the door I tried to listen, only picking up a few words here and there, "She's…one…gift…" I couldn't hear my father's response to that, "Positive…she's…waiting…"

I scowled, obviously I was to be the recipient of whatever gift he intended to give, but what was it? Sighing I pulled away from the door, going to get myself something to eat. If I didn't then they would know that I had been listening. Fixing myself a quick sandwich I sat at the table to wait for them to finish their talk. Finally they walked in.

"What'd you talk about?" I asked before taking a bite of my food.

Neither one of them answered. Erebus walked over and handed me a small box, "Open it."

Slowly I complied, curious to see what was within. A silver necklace was nestled in the little box, a single blood red teardrop hung from it. I blinked and carefully took it out of the box, examining the teardrop and fine silver chain. Taking it from me, he slipped it around my throat.

"Never take this off Kerenza." He ordered, leaving no room for objection.

"Alright Uncle Erebus." I said, absently fingering the jewel.

He smiled, "That's my girl. Good luck at school." I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "I know you don't want to go but you have to. It will be a good learning experience." He pulled out a book, "I want you to read this in your free time."

I scowled, "You've never given me stuff to read, why the sudden change?"

"That's not important."

I sighed, "Alright, alright, I'll read it." I said, taking the book from him.

"That's my girl. Now I believe that you should go home and get some rest. School starts in a few days."

I sighed, "Thanks Uncle Erebus." I smiled and gave him a hug, "Love you."

"Thank you Erebus." Aramil said wit a smile, "You're welcome to come for Yule as always." He said before we left.


	3. Train Ride

**Disclaimer:  I do not own anything remotely resembling Harry Potter.  I do own Kerenza and her family though as well as people/places that are not part of the HP universe.**

**Shadowface****:  The first question is answered in this part and the second one will be answered in the next chapter :P**

**Everyone should go read Shadowface's stories!  Especially Ophiuchus.**

Chapter 3

            The day had finally arrived to go to school and I was not happy.  I didn't want to dress in wizard or Muggle clothing and I certainly had no desire to be on a train for a few hours with a bunch of humans.  The book that Erebus had given me told the history of the vampires and their relationship with Dark Elves, High Elves, humans, and the other races.  Sitting on the train that would take me to Hogwarts I began to read, hoping that no one would disturb me.  I was wearing the same robe I had worn to Diagon Alley.  I would have preferred much more to wear my normal clothing but my father told me no.  It wasn't long before someone walked in, the train hadn't even left yet and I was already being disturbed.  Narrowing my eyes I looked up to see who was there.  A red headed boy greeted my eyes.  He was poorly dressed, his fiery red hair was askew, and his face was freckled.

            "Do you mind if I sit here?  The others are full." He said softly.  I ignored him going back to my book.  I didn't care if he stayed or went; it wasn't any of my concern.  He sat down at looked over at me, "I'm Ron Weasley." He said with a welcoming smile.

            I raised an eyebrow and looked at him from over my book, "DeNan." I replied as the train started off, not giving him my first name.

            "As in the Dark Elf family DeNan?" He asked, paling, if that was possible with his already pale skin.  I didn't reply, "You don't look like a Dark Elf.  Do you have pointy ears?"

            I sighed, "I'm not going to honor that with an answer.  Now why don't you leave me alone." I stated coldly.

            Soon after I spoke the door slid open and black haired boy in clothes more then two sizes too big for him walked in.  He sat down quietly and the red head looked over at him, "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." He said with a smile.

            "Harry Potter." He replied.

            I stopped reading at his name; he was the one I was supposed to keep an eye on, "Do you actually have the scar?" Weasley asked excitedly.  Harry showed him and Weasley looked in awe.

            Harry looked over at me, "Hi." He said with a small smile.

            I closed my book, laying it my lap.  It was written in the Elvin tongue so neither of them would be able to read it, "Hello." I replied.

            "I'm Harry, what's your name?"

            I sighed, "Kerenza DeNan." I said, giving him the benefit of knowing my first name.

            At that moment fate decided to play a cruel trick on me, one Draco Malfoy opened the door.  With him were two goons.  I hoped that I would have the chance to speak with him before seeing him again, as he had already seen me in my true form.  It didn't look like I would get that chance.  He looked over at me and recognition flashed in his eyes.

            "What's a lovely lady like yourself doing with someone as low as this?" He asked, referring to Weasley.

            I smiled at him, "I was minding my own business when he came in and disturbed me." I replied, "He has been most rude, Harry on the other hand has been quite polite." I said, smiling at Harry.

            Harry smiled back slightly, waiting to see what was going to happen.  Draco looked over at Harry, "You'll find that some wizarding families are better to know then others." He said with a smile, "I can help you." He said offering him his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

            "You're family is nothing but a bunch of Death Eaters." Weasley ground out angrily.

            Draco looked at him, still offering his hand to Harry, "You must be a Weasley." He said, looking him over, "All red heads, hand-me-down robes.  I bet you just want to get close to Harry for his fame and fortune."

            Harry looked at the proffered hand for a moment and took it, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile.

            Draco smiled and looked at me, "And who might you be?" He said, flashing me a charming smile.

            I laughed softly to myself, "Kerenza DeNan." I replied, offering him my hand.

            He took it and kissed my knuckles, making no sign that we had met before, "A pleasure." He said before looking over at Weasley, "What are you still doing here?" He asked the red head.

            "I was here first." He said angrily.

            I narrowed my eyes, "No, I was.  Now leave." I ordered coldly.

            "I don't have to." He said, sounding like a child.

            Without another word I pulled out my wand, "Get out or I will curse you." I said icily, eyes narrowed, "I do not like you Weasley.  You're too curious for your own good and want to know everyone's secrets.  Now leave."

            He scampered away, leaving the compartment in a hurry.  Draco looked at my wand with interest, "Your wand is beautiful." He said with a smile.

            "Thank you, it was made by a Dark Elf and holds the blood of an ancient vampire." I said with pride, "Olivander didn't want to give it to me either even though that was the one that chose me." Harry was quiet, "Well Harry, what do you think of the Wizarding world so far?  From what I understand you were with…Muggles...for the past eleven years."

            "So far I like it a lot better.  But…" He trailed off.  I waited patiently for him to continue, "There are so many politics here, so many things I don't understand."

            I smiled, "Draco and I can help you Harry.  Him more so then I.  What would you like to know?"

            "Is it true that Slytherin is evil?" He asked softly.

            Draco looked appalled and I held up a hand, telling him not to speak, "No.  Slytherin is not 'evil' but not 'good' either.  Usually they are darker.  Being dark doesn't make them evil.  Does Draco appear 'evil' to you?  He will most likely end up in Slytherin, as will I." I paused, "More then likely, since you are the 'savior of the wizarding world' they want you to be in Gryffindor, they want you to believe that all Slytherin are evil.  The world is not black and white." I smiled, "If it was true that every Slytherin was evil then there would be a lot of evil people.  To tell the truth there are a lot of 'evil' people in the other houses as well." I smiled at him reassuringly, "Slytherin is for the ambitious, Gryffindor, the brave, the loyal go to Hufflepuff and those who favor intelligence over all else go to Ravenclaw.  Whatever house you end up in I wish you luck Harry.  Don't let other people's opinions sway you."

            "Thanks Kerenza." He said, looking a little sheepish.

            I laughed, "Of course.  Sorry if I ranted a little bit, hum…closed minded people bother me." I said, barely catching my slip up in time.  I had almost essentially stated that I didn't like humans.

            Draco looked at me for a moment, "Kerenza, may I speak with you for a moment?" He asked, stepping outside the compartment.

            "Please excuse me Harry; I'll be back in a moment." I said, walking out with Draco.

            "You are the Kerenza I met down Knockturn Alley, you're a Dark Elf." He whispered so only I could hear.

            "Yes, I am.  I trust that you will keep my secret Draco; this does not need to be getting out." I said icily.

            "No need to get so upset Kerenza.  I will keep your secret.  I had never intended on telling anyone.  You just need to mind your words, you almost slipped up there." He said with a smile.

            I sighed, "I know.  Someone's bound to find out that I'm an elf sooner or later though."

            "Your ears are showing." He said, adjusting my hair for me.

            "Thank you Draco, let's go back inside." I said, going back into the compartment, "Harry, can you keep a secret?" I asked, I would reveal to him that I was an elf if he could keep it to himself.

            He nodded, "Yes.  I swear that whatever you tell me I'll keep to myself." I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears.  He blinked in surprise, "You have pointy ears."

            "Yes, I do, that would be because I'm an elf.  Now no one can know, it wouldn't be good for people to know my heritage." I said, covering my ears back up, "We're magical beings and as such people would become too curious for their own good.  I don't need that."

            "I can understand that.  I don't like all the attention everyone's been giving me just because I'm 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.  It's annoying." Soon after he had spoken the door slid open and the Muggle girl I had seen in the bookshop stood here.

            "Hello, have any of you seen a toad?" She asked.

            I looked over at her quickly and for a moment she looked at me oddly, "No, we have not seen one of those slimy creatures." I said with disgust.

            She looked over at me, "Well, if you see one a boy named Neville lost his." She said then looked at Harry, "You must be Harry Potter, I've read all about you." With that she began rambling, if it hadn't been for Draco I'm sure she would have gone on forever.

            "Why don't you go look for that toad." Draco said, it wasn't a question, more of a command.

            She glared at him before turning on her heals and walking away, "Thanks Draco." Harry said, rolling his eyes, "She was driving me mad."

            He smiled, "Yes, I was about to curse her to get her to go away."

            "Now that isn't very lady like Kerenza." Draco scolded causing me to laugh.

            I smiled, "Yes I was raised as a lady but every lady needs some…unladylike time."

            Draco smiled, "I can understand that." He said before noticing the time, "We need to change into our school robes."

**Now, click the button and tell me what you think!  If you want to guess what house Harry or anyone else will be in please do :P**


	4. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything remotely resembling Harry Potter. I do own Kerenza, her family, and Erebus.**

**Thank you to those few who have reviewed, I love you hugs**

**Shades of Black will be updated as soon as I figure out how to start the next chapter, writer's block has descended upon me. I know what I want to do for part of the chapter but I can't decide how to start it. (The meeting of Sirius and fun with Pettigrew.) So if you have any ideas on how to begin it please tell me.**

Chapter 4

We were ushered into the entry hall by Professor McGonagall. She had given me an odd look as I walked past her. Draco, Harry, and I stayed close together, waiting to be admitted into the Great Hall. The Weasley boy was talking about how they would have to wrestle a troll to be sorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think they'd do that?" I asked, "You're foolish to believe something like that."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Well then, why don't you tell us what's going to happen."

"You put on a hat and it reads your thoughts, telling you where you should be." I said smugly, my father and Erebus had told me what to expect.

He made a sound of disbelief and we were soon ushered into the Great Hall. Just as I had said, a tattered looking hat sat on a stool in front of the staff table. It began to speak, its rhyme filling the Great Hall. Finally it finished and the first name on a long list was called.

"DeNan, Kerenza." McGonagall called, reading my name off the list.

I walked forward, head held high, and sat on the little stool. The hat slid down onto my head and it began to speak to me quietly, "Ahh, a Dark Elf, it's been a long time since one was sent."

I scowled, "What do you mean?" I thought, knowing it was reading my mind.

"It seems that one is sent every fifty years or so. You're different though, you've been marked by someone powerful."

It was confusing me, "Explain." I demanded.

"Someone very powerful has marked you as its own. That's not what you're here for though." He said before I could demand more answers, "You have a good mind, are brave to a degree, but you're calculating." It was silent for a moment, "You are definitely a DeNan. Even if I hadn't heard your name I would know what family you belong to. You belong in…" The next word it said out loud, "SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed and removed the hat, putting it on the stool and walking over to the table that was cheering. Flipping my hair over my shoulder I took a seat, "Welcome to Slytherin." An older male student said with a smile.

I returned the smile. Draco's turn came and it didn't take long for him to be in Slytherin. He took a seat next to me, "I didn't expect that." I said sarcastically, smiling at him.

He smiled, "Harry's turn is coming up, I wonder where he'll end up."

"Potter, Harry." She said and the hall broke out into whispers about 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

As the hat slipped onto his head the room went silent, waiting for the hat to make a decision. It took quite awhile but finally the hat said, "SLYTHERIN!"

I smiled, 'This will make it much easier to keep an eye on him.' I thought as he took a seat beside me.

The Slytherin's cheered while the rest of the hall was silent. Many looked shocked at the turn of events. No one said a single word until McGonagall got a hold of herself and read the next name on the list. Harry smiled and they sat waiting for the sorting to finish. Once the last person had been sorted, a young man named Blaise Zabini; Dumbledore began a rather long speech. I didn't listen, had no interest in what the old coot had to say. He was just spouting off some rules anyway and rules were meant to be broken. After he finished his speech food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat. As I ate I felt something odd, the food was slowly losing its appeal, it wasn't appetizing anymore. I scowled, setting my fork down.

"What's wrong Kerenza?" Harry asked, looking at me with genuine concern on his face.

"I'm suddenly not hungry." I said, looking up at the staff table, Dumbledore was looking at me oddly. I looked right back, "And I don't like the way he's looking at me." I said, referring to Dumbledore.

Harry nodded in agreement, "He's been looking at me oddly too, ever since we were sorted."

"I wonder what's on his mind." I said thoughtfully, of course I would have to wait to find out what he had in store

Finally the meal was over and we were led down to the dungeons by a prefect. He stopped in front of a seemingly solid wall. Silence reigned for a moment before he spoke, "Meracum sanguis." He said with a smile, the wall slid open.

I ended up sharing a room with Pansy, the girl I had spoken to in the robe shop. As I got settled into the room I would be sharing for the next few years I felt something odd, like a calling. I would wait until Pansy went to sleep before sneaking out. As the time went by the calling grew stronger, I had to get out of here. The moment she was in bed I crept out, making my way out of the dorm and through the common room. It was easy for me to sneak around, always had been. I had to be good to get past my parents. Making my way out of the dungeons was easy; it was another matter to get out of the castle. Some how I managed to avoid detection by the prefects that were patrolling. The moon was high, sending its subtle glow down upon Hogwart's grounds. The silhouette of a man standing by the lake caught my attention and I stormed towards him.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted angrily.

He didn't move, "You should be happy Kerenza. I'm giving you a great gift." His voice was calm and cool.

I couldn't stop myself and slapped him, "What did you do!" I demanded, "Tell me Uncle Erebus!"

He didn't flinch, just looked at me calmly, "You are being granted a gift. I have been waiting a long time to bestow it on one in your family. I didn't expect anything to begin until Yule but that doesn't matter." He said absently, "I suppose it's the wand that activated it. My blood is the key. I was hoping to be able to explain to you before this happened." He paused, "Let me see, you're no longer hungry for human food, you're better able to blend into the shadows. You're senses will get better soon as well. Don't worry; you won't stop aging until you're seventeen."

"That doesn't answer my question." I growled, "What is this gift?"

"I thought you would have figured that out already." He sounded almost disappointed in me, "I'm giving you a vampire gift. Can you guess what it is now?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You're turning me into one of you?" I growled.

He smiled, "Smart girl. Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." I growled lowly and went to hit him again. He grabbed my wrist, "What are you hoping to accomplish? What do you think striking me does? You will become a vampire; there is no way out of it. I chose you because I knew that you were the one I have been looking for. It has been a long time Kerenza. I have waiting for centuries. I knew that you were the one before you were gifted with that wand, that event just clenched the deal."

I looked out over the lake, everything looked clearer, my already better than human vision was getting even better, "Why are you here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I felt you begin to change earlier so I came and called for you. I was worried about you. I'm not going anywhere for awhile, I'll be around for when the more…painful parts of the change begin to take place." He smiled, "Go get some sleep little one. I'll be around." He said before looking back out over the lake, hands behind his back.

With a sigh I returned to my room and collapsed into bed, snuggling into the thing comforter and closing the curtains around my bed. It was an hour before I finally managed to fall into an unsatisfying sleep.

**Now click that little button and review you wonderful people you :P Tell me what to think and if you give me flames they will be used to warm my apartment (I got one on Shades of Black the other day and it upset me because they were saying that Harry was girly and 'uncool' because he's 'gay').**


	5. Secrets

**hugs the few wonderful people who have reviewed I love you guys :P**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kerenza, her family, and Erebus, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 5

I awoke the next morning hungry, very hungry. With a groan I rolled out of bed. My hair was an absolute mess and as I began to brush it out, forgetting I was sharing a room, I heard a gasp. Immediately I stopped, looking over at her.

"You're an elf!" She said excitedly.

I scowled, "What?"

"Your ears!"

She had seen, "Damn it." I hissed, "Pansy, you can't tell anyone." I said menacingly, "Understand?"

"Of course!" She smiled, "I've just never met an elf before. My father's told me about Dark Elves before but I've never met a real elf." She rambled on then suddenly stopped, "I should have known with a last name like DeNan. That isn't a human name."

I sighed, "Pansy, shut up. I have a really bad headache and I'm hungry, let's go get some breakfast and whatever you do, keep your mouth shut about this." I quickly finished brushing my hair, pulling it back into a braid that covered my ears and getting dressed. Together we made our way to the Great Hall. As we were about to walk in Dumbledore stopped us.

"Miss DeNan I need to speak with you for a moment, please come with me." He said, smiling welcomingly, his eyes twinkling.

"Excuse me sir but might I get something to eat first? I'm awfully hungry." I said sweetly.

He smiled, "We'll have the elves bring you something." He said, leading me towards his office.

With a sigh I went with him, not seeing any other choice, "What is this about?" I asked as we walked into his office, the password had been 'gummy bears'.

"I've noticed something odd going on. Do you know what I speak of?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I can't say that I do. Perhaps if you would explain to me what you think is going on I can give you a proper answer."

"I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about." He said waving his wand.

I felt the charm my father used to disguise me disappear, "How dare you." I hissed angrily.

"I wasn't expecting that exactly." He said calmly, "So what are we to do about this?"

"Put my father's charm back on and let me get some breakfast. It doesn't matter that I'm a Dark Elf. You had no right to do that." I said, trying to remain calm.

"I will not have you removed from the school Miss DeNan. I'm just curious to know what you're here for. From what I understand Dark Elves are taught magic while at home."

"The reason I am here is my own. Don't worry; I won't harm any of your students. I'm not evil." I replied, trying to remain calm, "I'm not some evil creature, Dark Elves are not foul evil creatures who murder and kill."

He looked almost shocked at my words but quickly hid his reaction, "I apologize Miss DeNan. The prejudices against your kind run deep. I don't think it would be good if this got out." He said before casting a charm, attempting to make me appear human, of course my ears still showed, "Your ears will have to be kept hidden."

"I know that." I snapped, "I was doing a very good job of it before you pulled me aside." I took a deep breath, "It would not be good for you to reveal this or to attempt to hold it over me. We do not take kindly to threats, especially my family." I said before walking out of the office.

Quickly I made my way down to the Great Hall; I didn't have much time to eat before our first lesson. Draco and Harry were waiting for me at the Slytherin table and I joined them, getting myself some food quickly.

"What happened?" Draco asked as I began to eat.

"Stupid, idiot, Dumbledore." I grumbled, eating quickly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What he'd do?"

"He's a manipulative old coot who doesn't know when to keep his nose out of personal business." I said, finishing up my breakfast, "Let's get to class, we're going to be late." I said, getting up and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

Together the three of us made our way to our first class of the year, Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. The three of them weren't looking forward to sharing their classes with them; it wasn't the best pairing, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I began to wonder what Dumbledore was thinking, putting rival houses together for classes. They barely made it to class in time, taking their seats quickly. Their teacher wasn't there, just a cat sitting on the desk. It was when Weasley walked in late that the cat transformed, showing its true identity as their teacher. The rest of the day continued without incident until that evening in the common room. It hadn't even been a day yet and Pansy had told Millicent. My secret was now known by most of the Slytherins except for Harry and Draco.

One of the older Slytherin stopped me on my way in, pushing my hair back from my ears before I could react, "It's true, you are an elf." He said in awe.

I narrowed my eyes angrily and punched him, "Don't touch me." I hissed, looking at Pansy, "You." I growled lowly, "You broke your promise." I said pointing at her, I was going to make her suffer, "You're going to pay for betraying me, no one crosses a DeNan and gets away with it." I didn't care if they knew what I was, I was angry.

"Kerenza!" A very familiar voice said from behind me, it was Erebus, how did he get in here? I froze, "Calm yourself." He ordered.

"But she…" I started, looking back at him.

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't care what she did, you will not retaliate."

The other Slytherin looked shocked at Erebus' sudden appearance, "You will meet with me tonight to discuss this Kerenza." He said before walking away.

I swallowed hard, not looking forward to it, "Who was that?" Draco asked, "And how did he get in here."

"His name is Erebus and he has his ways." I whispered, glaring at Pansy, "You were lucky this time. You can count on paying for this Parkinson." I looked around the room, "Should any of you reveal this I will find out and you will pay, am I understood." I hissed icily before turning on my heels and walking out.

An hour later I found myself by the lake waiting for Erebus. I was still angry but I had regained my composure. Erebus didn't come alone, Aramil was with him. Now I knew I was in trouble. The moment they were close enough my father removed the glamour, I was now my normal Dark Elf self.

"I'm disappointed." Aramil said, looking into my eyes steadily.

"I know father but she…" I started but he cut me off.

"I do not care what she did; only what you did. You will remember our credo. Every night you will repeat it, just like you did when you were younger. You will remember what it means to be a DeNan." He said sternly.

I bowed my head, "Yes father." I whispered, "I'm sorry for losing my composure, it won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't. I don't want to have to come here again. I look forward to seeing you over the holidays." He said with a smile, "Be good and don't forget what I told you to do." He said before replacing the glamour.

I gave him a quick hug, "Thank you father." I said with a small smile, "I love you."

He stroked my hair, "I love you too little one. Now get back to your room."

I nodded and ran back to the castle, returning to the dungeons and the Common Room. Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch when I entered; they looked up at me, "Hey Kerenza." Harry said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Hey."

"Can we talk to you for a minute, in private?" Draco asked.

I blinked, "Of course." I said, "Your room or mine?"

"Ours." They said at the same time.

I smiled and followed them to their room, "Were you ever going to tell us you were an elf?" Harry asked once we were inside.

I sighed, "I would have but my father told me to keep it a secret. Since you know I'm an elf now I'll tell you the rest but you have to promise me, swear to me, that you won't tell a single soul."

They both nodded, "We swear it."

"I'm not just an elf, I'm a Dark Elf. I can't remove the glamour, well, I could but I wouldn't be able to put it back up so I'm not going to." I said with a sigh.

"Does anyone else know?" Draco asked.

"Just Dumbledore but that's because he removed the glamour. I was very angry about that. I think he's looking for a reason to kick me out, why, I have no idea." I paused, "I trust you guys, maybe I shouldn't but I do."

"Don't worry, I swear to you that we'll keep you're secret, you're our friend. We'll find a way to get back at Pansy for telling." Draco smiled wickedly, "We should get some sleep and it's getting late."

I nodded and returned to my room, changing quickly. When I walked in Pansy jumped, obviously afraid of what I would do, "I won't do anything to you, yet. When you least expect it I'll get back at you." I said, curling up in bed.

**Alright, I want to know what pairings everyone would like to see, if any. :) Just put it in your review. Now click that little button and tell me what you think, it doesn't take long :)**


	6. Blood

**Disclaimer: Need I say it again? I don't own Harry Potter, the only things that are mine are Kerenza, her family, and Erebus.**

**Thank you to those few, very few, people who have reviewed. I'm not going to be updating this very often if I don't get more. :(**

Chapter 6

I awoke late that Saturday morning to a jolt of pure pain. It shot through me and I held my hands over my mouth, trying not to scream. The sweet copper taste of blood filled my mouth. It slipped between my fingers and over my hand. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, pulling my hands away from my mouth, and catching the blood into a dish. Gently Erebus stroked my now sweat soaked hair away from my face. More blood came and I began to shake. My body felt like it was on fire.

Softly he began to speak, "Hush, shhh Kerenza, it's alright, let it go." Still shaking, I began to cry, clinging to him tightly, "It's almost over." He said soothingly and suddenly a bleeding wrist was forced to my mouth. I was forced to swallow a mouthful of his blood and he pulled back, holding me close and stroking my hair, "You should start feeling better soon, get plenty of rest this weekend." He said, laying me back in bed, "When you wake up take a nice hot shower, it will help."

"Uncle Erebus." I managed to rasp out as he began to walk to the door. He looked back at me in question, "Please, help me there now, I can't lay here bloody."

The bowl of blood he had caught from my lips was in his hand. He sighed slightly and nodded, making the blood disappear. He walked back over to me and picked me up, carrying me into the bathroom and stripping off my blood covered nightgown. I didn't blush, didn't worry that he would do anything, he had always been there, gave me some of my first baths when my parents were out on business. Gently he began to bathe me, washing away all the sweat and blood. With a sigh I tipped my head back, leaning it against the edge of the tub.

"What happened?" I asked softly, my body throbbed slightly but it didn't hurt.

Gently he washed my hair, "Your body is changing, we'll have to do something about hiding your teeth until they begin to retract on their own." I scowled, not having noticed anything different about my teeth. He chuckled softly, "Run your tongue over your teeth."

Slowly I complied, my canines were razor sharp and hung down a little further then they had before. I closed my eyes and let out a little groan, "What the hell?"

"I know that you know what they're for; you've seen mine enough times." He said with a little laugh, "You should have expected that you would get some of your own."

"Why now? I already have Dumbledore on my case, this will just give him more reason to kick me out, then I can't do what I'm supposed to." I said with a groan.

"More reason? What did you do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Nothing, he's just looking for a reason to kick me out, has been since the beginning. He called me up to his office the other morning and removed the glamour. I'm not happy Uncle Erebus; he's trying to get into things he should just keep out of. I don't know what to do. If he finds out about this then he will kick me out."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'll speak with some of my contacts, in the mean time I'll take care of your teeth and hope that the fool will not try to remove my glamour, if he tries he won't be happy." He said, brushing his fingers over my teeth.

I ran my teeth over them, "They don't feel any different." He sighed and held up a little hand mirror, "Alright, they look different."

"Now have a nice soak." He said, refilling the tub with fresh water, "There shouldn't be any more pain for a few more days and those will be hunger pains. When that happens I shall take care of it, I'll see what I can do about that fool Dumbledore."

I sighed, "Uncle Erebus, why were you looking for someone?"

He brushed a lock of hair back from my face, "I'll tell you the story over Yule." He said before walking away.

"Stupid vampire." I grumbled, "Always keeping me in the dark."

It was another twenty minutes before I got out of the bath. My nightgown was ruined, stained with droplets of crimson blood. I would have to get rid of it before anyone saw and began asking questions. Holding my hand over the stained silk I muttered a few words. It burst into flames, dissolving into nothing in a matter of seconds. I sighed and pulled on my robes. Pansy was already gone for the day. Sighing to myself I walked out of the dorm, making my way to the Great Hall. Pushing open the doors I walked in, looking for my friends. Harry and Draco were seated side by side as always. I smiled slightly and walked over, sitting next to Harry.

"Hey Kerenza, you slept late." Harry said.

I nodded, "I know, I wish I hadn't." I said, getting some food, I wasn't really hungry but I needed to eat something.

Draco scowled slightly, "Something wrong Kerenza? You look really pale." He said in concern.

"I'm alright." I said, taking a bite of food, "Well, at least I'll be alright, I hope."

He continued to look concerned, "I don't believe you. You can tell us when we get down to the common room; I'm not going to let you get away with keeping something like this from us." He half smiled but I knew he was very serious. It looked like I was going to have to tell them what was happening to me. I trusted them, knew that they wouldn't tell, "Why is Dumbledore looking at us?" He asked, finishing up his breakfast.

"I have no idea but he'd better mind his own business." I growled lowly, I wasn't happy; my day wasn't turning out well. As he got to his feet to walk over I got to mine, "Let's go, now." I said before walking out of the Great Hall.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, going after me quickly, I was sure that they still wanted to ask me what was going on. I knew at that moment that I was going to spend the rest of the school year avoiding Dumbledore.

"Tenebrae Angelus." I said to the wall leading to our common room.

It slid open and the three of us walked inside. With a sigh I plopped down on the deep green couch, "Alright Kerenza, tell us what's wrong."

I sighed, "I'm changing." I said cryptically.

"That doesn't explain much." Draco was doing all the talking out of the two.

"You remember seeing Erebus the other night, right?" They nodded, "He's a vampire, a very old vampire. The core of my wand is his blood. I don't know the whole story but he's been searching for someone for a long time and apparently that someone is me. I'm becoming a vampire." I said softly.

"That is so cool." Harry said excitedly.

I smiled slightly, "It's not very pleasant."

"So you're going to be a vampire?" Draco asked. I nodded, "Two dark creatures in one." He smiled, "That's pretty rare."

"He's going to tell me the whole story over break."

Harry looked really excited, "So when can we see what you really look like?"

I laughed, "Well, I look the same, my skin is darker and I have fangs now."

Draco absently began to play with Harry's hair, "So what are you doing over Yule? Going home?" I nodded, "You should come visit." He smiled, "I wish Harry could come but I don't know if my parents would let him, Yule is always a family thing."

"I know how that goes; it always is for us too." I replied. For the rest of the day we relaxed and tried to think of what could be hidden in the third floor corridor.

**Click the button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
